


A Day Off

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Series: Shatt Week 2017 (AKA I'm sorry I'm trash) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M, Shatt Week 2017, like you could see this as related to This Is New but not necessarily?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: Matt doesn't understand that a day off means no working, but he is starting to get there.





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 4:** _Free Day_
> 
> I'm keeping this fluffy today, because sometimes I do have a soul.

A day off?

It would surprise many people to know that, between Shiro and Matt, it was the latter who didn't really know what to do with a day off of work.

Shiro seemed stern and disciplined and constantly on the job, but Matt had known Shiro since they both entered the Garrison and knew the assistant flight instructor was going to pass out in his bed and sleep the entire day away, because for him there was a clear distinction between working hard and playing hard. Shiro loved his work, but he also loved sleep and getting to relax and not dealing with people he didn't like, so the moment they were left alone after being told they were getting the day off, Matt saw him just slump over with relief.

Not for Matt though. He rarely got days off and he enjoyed his work so much that there was less of a distinction there (especially since he didn't have to work with insufferable people like Shiro did). Which was why, on his day off, he was sitting in his lab, running some tests on samples from Europa.

He was the only one there, unsurprisingly. Even his dad had taken advantage of the break, spending the day at home with Mom and Katie. So he was surrounded by dead silence and the faint sounds of his equipment as he worked.

It was rather unnerving, if Matt was honest with himself. Usually there would be chatter in the background, conversation, so on and so forth. Almost no sound made him uncomfortable.

He began humming to himself as he worked, until finally he had finished up with his project for tomorrow. Matt looked around, and sighed, the sound practically deafening in the quiet lab. Working on his day off was a mistake, he decided. He probably should have just gone home, like his dad, or slept in, like Shiro. He sat on a stool and leaned against one of the tables, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Well, what better way to fill the silence and have some fun than to sing?

" _I can't help it if I make a scene,_ " he began, fairly quietly. _"Stepping out of my hot pink limousine. I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic. When I pose they scream and when I joke they laugh."_ He got on his feet, smiling as he continued, _"I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in! They're hypnotized by my way of walking! I got 'em dazzled like a stage magician! When I point they look and when I talk they listen!_ "

Louder, and more passionately, he sang, " _Everybody needs a friend, and I've got you, and you, and you! So many I can't even name them! Can you blame me, I'm too famous!_ "

"Matt?"

He froze, turning to see Shiro in the doorway, an eyebrow raised. The golden boy of the Garrison was dressed casually, in a black t-shirt and jeans. He looked amused to have caught Matt singing, smirking.

Well, as long as he was here...

Matt grinned, sliding up beside Shiro and continuing, " _Haven't you noticed that I'm a star? I'm coming into view as the world is turning!"_ He danced around Shiro. _"Haven't you noticed I made this far! Now everyone can see me burning. Now everyone can see me burning! Now everyone can see me burniiiiing!_ " He ended by striking a pose, smiling brightly.

Shiro snorted, noting, "You are such a nerd, Matt."

"True." He stood up straight and lifted his safety goggles, asking, "So, what brings you here?"

"I thought we could hang out today, since we had no work to do," Shiro explained with a shrug. "I was actually heading towards your house before learning from your dad that you were here." There went his eyebrow again.

Matt laughed a little sheepishly. "I...uh...yeah. I don't really get a lot of time off, so...yeah."

"And you dared to call me a workaholic." Shiro rolled his eyes, though the smile on his face indicated he wasn't that upset. "Anyway, if you are done, we should go get some lunch? According to Sam, you skipped barely remembered to eat breakfast."

"Heh...guilty. Alright, I guess I'm all finished here anyway." Matt hung up his lab coat and tucked his safety goggles in their correct place before hooking his arm with Shiro's, asking, "Where to?"

* * *

"Well, isn't this fancy?" Matt noted jokingly before taking a bite of his Big Mac.

Shiro flushed, admitting, "I'm saving up for something."

"Next time, I'll pay for lunch then," he decided, giving Shiro a cheeky smile. "Though I do appreciate you treating me to lunch, hot stuff."

"Wha-Matt!"

"Shiro, I have completely functioning eyes," Matt reminded him bluntly. "Objectively speaking, you are hot. I'm pretty sure half of my coworkers have expressed either jealousy or interest. One asked me for your number. Which I didn't give, don't worry."

Shiro raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "I doubt that."

Matt's face just went expressionless, and pointed out, "Shiro, you have been getting attention for your attractiveness since we started at the Garrison. I'm pretty sure you have been ogled at by the guy at the register here for about five minutes now. You, Takashi freaking Shirogane, are hot, and most people notice."

"I-shut up," Shiro mumbled, his face a vibrant red as he sipped his Dr. Pepper. "What about you, Mr. 'I don't notice that the girl at 7-11 gives me a discount every time because she has a crush on me?'"

"...Wait, what?"

"Matt, it's super obvious!"

The two looked at each other, then cracked up, Matt noting, "Wow, we are both oblivious idiots."

And Matt took a good look at Shiro, whose face was flushed and relaxed as he laughed, and thanked all that was holy that Shiro really was oblivious, because otherwise Matt would sink into a pit and die of embarrassment.

* * *

"And so I tested the sample and found-"

"Uuuuuuugh."

Matt blinked. "And I found-"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuugh."

He scowled and crossed his arms, glaring at the absolute child he was sharing a park bench with. "Shiro, I'm trying to have a conversation."

"It's our day off, Matt," Shiro reminded, whining almost childishly. Matt almost wished it wasn't, because Shiro's students would probably find this behavior absolutely hilarious coming from him. "I'd rather not think about work. Can't we talk about movies or what idiots we are or whatever?"

Matt sighed, shaking his head at his best friend. "I honestly can't believe that you are like this."

There was a moment of silence as Matt thought of another topic, before Shiro asked, "So, when did you learn how to sing?"

"Oh, I took choir in middle school. We had to take either band, art, or choir and I already knew from experience that I was terrible with instruments, and the art teacher was infamous for being strict. So I signed up for the one that seemed the least painful. Of course, I ended up learning that no one takes choir seriously in middle school along with learning how to sing, but it's not as if I plan on making a career of singing. It's a fun hobby, but science is my passion." Matt hummed, adding, "I do want to learn all of the Elements Song."

Shiro blinked, asking, "Wait, so you've memorized the entire Bee Movie script but not the Elements Song?"

"Look, Katie bet me I couldn't do it and I was broke as fuck."

"Your only way of getting money was through a bet with your sister?"

"Shut."

* * *

The two were sitting in the car, comfortable silence between them. Unlike in the lab before, there was the softly playing music on the radio, the barely perceptible sound of Shiro humming along, the whoosh from the vents that were blasting cold air to battle the heat of late spring. This silence was much more warm and comforting than the silence of the cold and empty lab.

He heard the song change to a familiar acapella song and a smile crept onto his face. He reached over and turned the volume up, Shiro barely having time to glance over at him with confusion before he began to sing along.

" _If you said goodbye to me tonight, there would still be music left to write._ " His eyes went to Shiro's face briefly before he looked away, really hoping that Shiro was too focused on driving to notice how fucking gay Matt was being right now, and continued, " _What else could I do? I'm so inspired by you! That hasn't happened for the longest time!_ "

The corner of Shiro's mouth quirked up.

" _Once I thought, my innocence was gone. Now I know that happiness goes on._ " Shiro sang the background, sounding a bit off-key, and Matt snorted, nearly missing the next line. " _That's where you found me! When you put your arms around me! I haven't been there for the longest time!_ "

As the chorus played, Shiro noted, "You are really good, Matt."

"Aw, thank you." With that, Matt jumped back in. " _I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall. And the greatest miracle of all, is how I need you. And how you needed me too! That hasn't happened for the longest time!_ " He looked back at Shiro as he sang, " _Maybe this won't last very long. But you feel so right, I could be wrong. Maybe be I've been hoping too hard. But I've come this far, and it's more than I hoped for! Who knows how much further we'll go on? Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone._ "

Shiro looked at Matt and smiled warmly, and Matt grinned back before adding, " _I'll take my chances! I forgot how nice romance is! I haven't been there for the longest time!_ "

He wished he was as brave as Billy Joel was in this song.

* * *

"Thanks for spending the day with me," Matt told Shiro as they sat in the car, now parked in the Holt's parking lot. "It was way more fun than sitting in a lab by myself all day."

"Maybe next time we have a day off you won't try and work anyway?" Shiro suggested pointedly.

Matt smirked, answering, "I'll consider it."

Shiro sighed dramatically, drawing a snicker from Matt, before patting him on the shoulder and telling him, "See you tomorrow, Matt." He had an amused smile on his face and Matt didn't look directly at it because he was pretty sure Shiro's face counted as a deadly weapon at this point.

"See you, Takashi." He climbed out of the car and waved as Shiro backed carefully out of the driveway and drove down the street, turning right and and out of sight, before sighing a bit longingly. He ran a hand down his face and grumbled incoherently, exasperated at himself and the concept of feelings in general.

This dumb crush was going to be the fucking end of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised fluff, and Jesus Christ the pining.
> 
> The songs are "Haven't You Noticed (That I'm A Star)" by Rebecca Sugar and "The Longest Time" by Billy Joel. Both are awesome and I love them.


End file.
